Shake The Sugar Tree
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Allison Cameron is feeling neglected...


Well, I can't believe it. This is my third House songfic, and my 81st story. Wow. This little songfic is called Shake The Sugar Tree, and the song I used is Shake The Sugar Tree by Pam Tillis.

Disclaimer: They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away, ho ho hee hee ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young man in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!

Oh, you're actually reading this? Well, in that case they're not mine. All I have is some cookies and a bag of M&M's...

This little story is for **JusticeIsBlind13, KinseyJo, Psycho Strider, Blue Panda, **and** Confused,** for all their lovely reviews and support. Ya'll rock, bunnies!

Cameron watched as House paced around the board room, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. She glanced over at the two male ducklings, then back at House again, her frustration growing in her chest. She hated when he got like this over a case. She knew that instead of him going home, he'd stay at the office and sleep on his couch until he had cured the patient, solved the mystery, pieced together the puzzle.

He caught her watching him, and she quickly lowered her head and buried her nose in the file in front of her. He let out a noise that was a hybrid of a growl and a groan, then resumed his pacing.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron was sitting on her couch with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and her favorite tattered quilt wrapped snugly around her shoulders. She glanced at the clock that read one a.m., and she sighed and placed the cup on the coffee table, then stretched out on the couch, resting her head on her arm.

She startled when her front door swung open, and she watched through half closed eyes as he walked inside, shedding his shoes and coat as he walked across the floor. Hoping that he would eventually wander over and kiss her into wakefulness, she breathed deeply and waited for his lips to press against hers. Instead, she heard more shuffling, a muttered curse, then the sound of her bedroom door opening and shutting.

Confused and agitated, she pushed herself off of the couch and walked into the bedroom, plopping herself down on her side of the bed. He was lying on his right side, with his back facing her, and she sighed and laid down beside him, letting her hand gently run over his side.

He grunted and pulled away from her touch, rolling over to lie on his stomach. She withdrew her hand and laid on her back, tucking her arms under her head. She should've expected this, but it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

_Love, you're getting lazy, you're forgetting to give me _

_Sweet sugar words that I wanna hear _

_You've been neglecting me, you know jealousy _

_It is bitter as a green spring berry_

Cameron had nearly finished packing her gym bag when he walked into the room, his eyes dark and questioning. "What's going on?" he asked, and she zipped the bag closed and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm going to stay with my sister," she answered as she attempted to walk by him. But he blocked the door with his six and a half foot frame, effectively preventing her departure. She set the bag on the floor, then crossed her arms over her chest and glared up into his icy blue eyes. "Greg, I'm so tired of this. It just isn't-" Before she could complete her sentence, his mouth was on hers, and she moaned and closed her eyes.

His arms went around her waist, and she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her and parting her lips. His kisses were greedy and demanding, and Cameron felt her resolve disappear as he gently pushed her backwards, until she landed on the bed.

He followed her, resting his hands on either side of her for support. Then he dipped his head down and kissed her neck, smiling as she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. She let out a small cry of triumph as she shoved his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, quickly accompanied by his jeans and the rest of her clothes.

_And just like fruit from a fickle vine _

_You turn sweet in the nick of time _

_Love, you only come alive _

_When you're losing me_

_It's a childish game, I got to shake you up _

_Just to wake you up to make you love me_

Cameron sighed softly as she held House in her arms, her small hand lightly tracing patterns on his skin as she thought.

She knew what he was doing to her, and she knew that she was playing with fire to let it continue. But she couldn't bring herself to leave him. As much as she hated the way he treated and ignored her, she loved him enough to try and fight for him, for them.

He stirred a little in her arms, and she dipped her head down and brushed her lips against his cheek, then his lips. She felt his response immediately, and she smiled when he raised his head and slanted his mouth over hers, staking and claiming her mouth for his own. He gently pushed her over onto her back and pressed kisses to her neck, and Cameron smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Yes, Gregory House was definitely worth fighting for.

_I'll shake the sugar tree _

_Till I feel your love falling _

_All around me _

_You've got to tend to what you've planted _

_And if you take my love for granted baby _

_I'll shake the sugar tree_

Cameron laid on her side on the bed, watching House sleep. Another day had come and gone, another case solved, and another patient successfully cured. But that did little to ease the pain that she felt in her heart as she let her fingers skim his soft skin.

Sighing softly, she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes, thinking about the way House had been when they had started dating. He had been fun, charming, easy to talk to. He had been himself.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had always pictured herself as the domestic type, getting married, settling down, children. And when she and House had begun dating, that image had faded, but she still clung to it. She knew that he might not ever want the same things she wanted, and she was fine with that. But what she wasn't fine with was with the way things were going right then.

Specifically, she wanted to know if he was tired of her. She rolled over onto her opposite side and gently ran her fingertips over the bristle on his cheek, and she couldn't suppress the small sigh that escaped her lips.

_Another night and you're sleepin'_

_I'm awake and I'm dreamin'_

_Oh honey 'bout the way you used to be _

_A little time's gone by, now do you think that I'm _

_Content with the cookin' and the payin' of the rent?_

_No, I wanna know if your love's all spent_

_I'll shake the sugar tree _

_Till I feel your love falling _

_All around me _

_You've got to tend to what you've planted _

_And if you take my love for granted baby _

_I'll shake the sugar tree_

Cameron was tired as she walked into the meeting room, both physically and emotionally. She was completely drained. She walked across the padded floor to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, then leaned against the counter and sipped at the steaming liquid. As she took another sip, she noticed that the male ducklings were watching her with wide eyes and amused smirks.

"What?" she sighed in exasperation, but they just shrugged their shoulders and busied themselves with paperwork. She frowned and took another long sip of her coffee, closing her eyes as she swallowed the hot liquid, and she relished the scalding beverage.

"Cameron, catch!" House shouted, and Cameron looked up in surprise to see a small black box flying towards her. She caught it easily, then sat her mug down on the counter and examined the small box clutched in her hand. She opened it, and her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the most beautiful, elegant princess cut diamond engagement ring she had ever seen.

She looked up again with tears in her eyes, and House was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face, and a small tear in his icy blue eyes. He took her hand, and she let out a tiny squeak as he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her slender finger.

"Allison, will you?" he asked softly, and she looked up at him with wide, teary eyes.

_I've got to raise some commotion _

_Before you show me some real emotion_

It definitely wasn't the way she had dreamed of being proposed to, in a meeting room with her coworkers present. But as she looked into his wide, hopeful eyes, she decided that it couldn't have been more perfect than this.

"Yes, Greg. I'll marry you," she whispered, and he grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and she slid her arms around his neck.

Foreman leaped up from his seat and ran to the door, opening it and shouting, "She said yes!" From the other side of the door, a wave of applause and cheers erupted, and Cameron laughed and buried her face in her boyfriend's- no, her fiancé's shoulder.

_I'll shake the sugar tree _

_Till I feel your love falling _

_All around me _

_You've got to tend to what you've planted _

_And if you take my love for granted baby _

_I'll shake, shake, shake the sugar tree_

_You know I'm gonna shake the sugar tree _

_Till I feel your love falling _

_All around me _

_You've got to tend to what you've planted _

_And if you take my love for granted baby _

_I'll shake the sugar tree_

The End

A/N: So, what did ya'll think? I thought it was a pretty House way to propose. Leave a review and lemme know what's on ya'll's minds, bunnies!


End file.
